Escobas y espuma
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Años de Escuela" del foro El armario de escobas. Oliver deseaba con tantas fuerzas que algo debía cumplirse. Slash, One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son obra, producción y derecho de J.K. Rowling, yo solo imagino con ellos.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Años de Escuela" del foro El armario de escobas.**

¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo imaginándolo!

(...) (Los tres puntos dentro del paréntesis indican un salto de escena, por las dudas no se comprenda bien).

* * *

Sentado en las gradas del Campo de Quidditch había un muchacho enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Su corto cabello castaño no lograba ser movido por el viento. De contextura fornida, ojos oscuros, piel blanquecina, mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos marcados tenía un aire maduro, demostrando que estaba cursando su último año en Hogwarts.

Por su mente pasaban los últimos tres años y la desesperanza sentida al no haber ganado todavía la Copa de Quidditch.

Se levantaba pensando en los entrenamientos a realizar y conjugando tácticas durante el día para mejorar. Gryffindor tenía un gran equipo, era innegable. El hecho de que McGonagall misma les hubiera encontrado un buscador y nada menos que Harry Potter, lo hacía sentir invencible. Por todo eso, lo frustraba de sobre manera no haber conseguido la Copa en los últimos dos años.

Este sería su último curso y ya no quería sentirse frustrado. Al menos no en el deporte que le llenaba el alma. En otras cuestiones no tenía solución y momentáneamente no iba a lograr nada pensando en ello. Se levantó de las gradas para evitar caer en aquel pozo sin fondo y se encaminó de vuelta al castillo. Debía comenzar a organizar todo para cumplir su sueño.

Había llegado octubre, comenzaba la nueva temporada y en consecuencia los entrenamientos. El jueves por la tarde se programó la reunió del equipo, debían discutir las tácticas si Oliver pretendía que ganaran el siguiente partido. Se juntaron en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, aunque anochecía y comenzaba a hacer frío, no suponía un impedimento para la pasión que sentían. Sentados en los helados bancos de madera, observaban los miembros a su capitán dando un discurso desesperado de cómo debían ganar ese año la copa. Todos mostraron ánimo y tranquilidad, asegurando que ese año la copa sería de los leones.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento se desarrollaban por la tarde, tres veces por semana y duraban lo que les permitía la luz del día. La señora Hooch los acompañaba porque Sirius Black seguía prófugo y debían tener cuidado de andar sin un responsable a esas horas. McGonagall le había dicho al capitán que si pretendía entrenar ese era el requisito y él no tuvo inconvenientes. Regresaban al Castillo tremendamente cansados y mojados por la lluvia que cada día empeoraba mas. A pesar de todo, su voluntad no flaqueaba, lo estaban dando todo para llegar a su meta.

Oliver caminaba distraído por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a entrenar. Estaba pensado en cómo hacer para que las escobas no perdieran tanto equilibrio por las fuertes ventiscas cuando Marcus Flint lo frenó en seco.

\- Wood, el próximo partido jugarán contra Hufflepuff – dijo cortante.

Oliver se quedó de piedra, estático sin poder emitir palabra. La noticia le sentó como un fantasma atravesado en su cuerpo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, no quería que su contrincante lo viera afectado. Observó al slytherin con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

\- Porque nuestro buscador se encuentra imposibilitado, su brazo sigue mal debido al troll que tiene como profesor y no puede jugar - contestó el moreno levantando un hombro y sonriendo a medias. Claramente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y eso enfureció al otro.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Oliver perdiendo los estribos sin poder contenerse, era imposible aguantar las artimañas de las serpientes para perjudicarlos – Lo he visto a Malfoy moviendo su brazo lo más bien el día de hoy, lo tiene inmovilizado solo para hacerse el pobrecito, a mi no me engañas Flint.

El aludido miró a Wood de arriba abajo sonriendo con malicia, se enderezó dando por terminada la conversación y comenzó emprender su camino.

\- No tengo que darte más explicaciones, Snape habló con la enfermera y hasta que no deje de dolerle no puede jugar. Cualquier cosa pregúntale a ella o al profesor - zanjó rápidamente caminando por el pasillo.

Sin permitirle decir más nada continúo su camino, dejándolo devastado con la noticia. Se sentía perdido y preocupado porque la mayor parte de los entrenamientos fueron hechos para jugar contra Slytherin y enfrentarse a otro equipo suponía una estrategia diferente. A pesar de lo negativo de la situación de último momento, sabía que podían salir adelante, tenían la fortaleza y el equipo necesario para ganar. Aunque, el dolor que sentía en la boca del estómago le indicaba que eso no era todo. No, el mayor problema estaba en que debían enfrentarse a Hufflepuff y eso quería decir que tendría que jugar su primer partido contra él. Empezó a andar con pasos pesados hacia el capo donde lo esperaban sus compañeros.

Ya en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch con el equipo reunido les comunicó las "buenas" nuevas. Se produjeron quejas y comentarios indignados, pero no había nada que hacer cuando Snape estaba involucrado. Cuando terminó de darles la noticia, tuvo que decirle a Harry acerca del nuevo buscador que tenían los contrarios. Por supuesto, generó el revuelo que había intuido en la parte femenina de sus compañeras. Encima del cambio de planes que había sufrido, debía soportar que le hablaran de Cedric Diggory. Desde ya lo que se escuchaba eran elogios totalmente realistas, pero eso no evitaba sacarlo de las casilla.

Oliver había notado lo mismo o más que lo dicho por Alicia y Katie. Hacía unos años lo había visto por primera vez y no hizo más que llamar su atención. No había que ser muy listo para comprender que le gustaba y si bien nunca había pensado en sus preferencias sexuales, no le sorprendía en absoluto y no tenía ningún problema por ellas. Durante sus años en Hogtwarts no había tenido tiempo para dedicarle a esa asignatura, se encontraba siempre estudiando y entrenando lo que solía demandarle mucho tiempo además de concentración, impidiéndole distraerse en otras cuestiones. Pero tenía que aparecer aquel muchacho tan alto y guapo en frente suyo. Se había flechado de inmediato, pero al pasar el tiempo se convirtió en una "casi" obsesión mirarlo y desearlo de lejos.

En un comienzo había pensado en encararlo para al menos ver que pasaba, pero en ese entonces Cedric tenía 14 años y parecía un crío sonrojado por cualquier chica que lo estuviera viendo demasiado rato. El ya tenía 16 años, se sentía seguro y mas maduro en comparación. Se rindió al instante, pero no dejó de mirarlo desde lejos. Así se deleitaba diariamente, sin ser notado y luego satisfaciéndose por la noche en su habitación.

Al comienzo había bastado con mirar al hufflepuff, pero últimamente se había vuelto mas guapo. Su cabello castaño claro había crecido y su rostro se mostraba endurecido, aunque su sonrisa reluciente lo hacía ver como el adolescente candente que era. Cuando sonreía aparecían dos hoyuelos que daban ganas de morder y para colmo a veces, lo hacía de medio lado generando estremecimientos en la zona baja de Oliver. Su cuerpo se había torneado aflorando la musculatura adquirida y a pesar de su contextura fornida, seguía siendo delgado y esbelto. Nunca lo había siquiera rozado, pero de solo verlo caminar y dejar las manos en sus bolsillos le entraban ganas de quitarle la capa y el uniforme para encontrarse con su piel marcándola entera.

Mucho de esto y mas sentía por el chico de ojos miel, pero nada había hecho para cumplir sus deseos. Dedicado como estaba a todo lo demás los reprimía con frecuencia y dejaba el resto al trabajo manual en lo privado de su cama. Es así que lo consternaba en gran medida tener que enfrentarlo, ya que sabía lo desconcertado que se encontraba muchas veces al tenerlo en frente. Solía embobarse mirándolo y se perdía en las fantasías que creaba su mente. De tan solo pensar en lo cerca que estarían al jugar y las muchachas suspirando por su crío alto y guapo lo hacía caer en lo profundo de un pozo. Pero, el capitán de Gryffindor quería ganar la copa y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo.

(...)

Habían perdido. Perdido como nunca antes. Era una derrota totalmente merecida y todo por su culpa. Si hubiera estado mas concentrado, si hubiera mejorado las jugadas antes del partido, si hubiera dejado de lado sus sentimientos. Pero no, nada de eso pasó y perdieron por 100 puntos. Malditos puntos que los dejaban en gran desventaja, tanto que la copa se sentía lejana como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros. No podía evitar recordar todas las jugadas erradas que había cometido. Todo se reducía a que había estado ocupándose de cuidar mas a Diggory que a su propio equipo. El clima era tan desastroso que le preocupaba que el tejón se callera de su escoba, aunque por su peso tenia mas probabilidades de sostenerse, seguía asustado y aunque el era de cuerpo mas pesado y con mayor musculatura también debía concentrarse para no terminar en el césped. Aquellas cuestiones entre otras habían hecho que perdieran el partido por gran cantidad de puntos, lo de Harry era algo accidental que no pudo haberse evitado, lo demás si y caía sobre sus espaldas.

Eso pensaba Oliver Wood mientras salía de la cancha totalmente empapado de sudor, lluvia y lágrimas de furia que recorrían su rostro. Su primera idea fue dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero la desechó al instante de solo pensar en la gente que llegaría y le hablaría del partido. También desistió ir a la Enfermería donde Harry estaría siendo atendido por Madam Pomfrey, porque de solo imaginarse enfrentando a sus compañeros de equipo le daba escalofríos, no podía verlos sintiéndose así de culpable. En un instante de lucidez se dirigió al baño de los prefectos sabiendo que no podía utilizarlo, pero creyendo haber encontrado la mejor opción para estar solo y tranquilo. Les había dicho a sus compañeros que iría a las duchas y si volvía sin asearse acarrearía mas preguntas y miradas lastimeras de las que sería capaz de soportar.

Al llegar a aquel gigantesco y pulcro baño se descambio casi en la entrada y sin dar mas vueltas decidió meterse. Por un hechizo que no conocía, ya se estaba produciendo espuma y de solo abrir el grifo salía en la temperatura perfecta. Intentaba relajarse con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguirlo. Tenía los músculos en tensión por lo ocurrido y su mente no lo dejaba en paz, sentía la derrota correr por sus venas como si de ácido se tratara. Se acercó a los chorros de agua que caían como lluvia de la parte superior de la estructura que se encontraba en el centro de la bañera buscando acallar sus pensamientos con el choque del agua sobre su cabeza. En eso estaba cuando sintió un leve sonido, como si la puerta estuviera siendo abierta. Decidido a no interactuar con nadie en lo posible, se giró de espaldas para que quien entrara desistiera al verlo o al menos tardara mas en preguntarle que hacía allí.

Durante unos minutos nada mas ocurrió, no escuchaba sonido alguno aparte de la lluvia cayendo en su cabeza y creyó estar solo nuevamente. Hasta que oyó el sonido de un cuerpo adentrándose en las aguas espumantes. Se tensionó momentáneamente aunque se quedó de espaldas aguardando, internamente imaginaba sería algún prefecto que no lo había reconocido y estaba allí para darse un baño luego del chaparrón sufrido por ver el partido.

Sin esperarlo, sintió un torso desnudo en su espalda y el aliento de alguien mas en su nuca. Sorprendido y desconcertado intentó darse media vuelta y encarar a quién se hubiera arrimado de esa manera, pero no logró hacerlo porque lo tomaron de ambas muñecas apretándolo contra la pared de la que salían los chorros de agua. Si bien el movimiento lo sorprendió hubo delicadeza en no golpearlo, pero continuandocon el fuerte amarre.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo Oliver tenso y enfurecido.

\- Lo lamento, pero déjame quedarme así un rato más – contestó una voz en un murmullo erizándole la piel. Oliver reconocería aquella voz en cualquier sitio, imposible no saber a quien le pertenecía y todavía más imposible no ponerse el doble de nervioso por reconocer al dueño en esa situación. No entendía que ocurría ni porque aquel muchacho que incontables veces observaba se encontraba detrás suyo aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Encima le pedía perdón y quería seguir en esa posición, lo cual iba a volverlo loco en breves segundos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Diggory? - preguntó Oliver intentando sonar lo mas enfadado posible a pesar de las ganas que tenía de pegarse más - Y ¿Por qué carajo me tienes agarrado de esta manera?

Cedric se quedó en silencio y aspiró en el hueco del cuello de su prisionero erizándole cada uno de sus bellos. El gryffindor comenzaba a perder sus facultades mentales y necesitaba salir de aquella situación si no quería terminar con la erección más grande de la historia de Hogwarts. Empezó a forcejear para soltarse y se quedó de piedra cuando las dos manos de su carcelero le rodearon el torso abrazándolo.

\- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Desde hace tiempo deseaba esto, deseaba estar así, pegado a tu cuerpo - susurró el hufflepuff en su oído arrimándolo mas a sí mismo. Lo que generó para el gryffindor sentir en su trasero algo duro y resbaladizo.

Agradecía enormemente que no pudiera ver su rostro porque era un poema, aquello que ocurría solo pasaba en sus sueños más mojados y nunca había soñado compartiendo un baño. Esto era demasiado, no lo podía creer, Cedric Diggory se encontraba a sus espaldas, abrazándolo y empalmado contra sí. Nada tenía sentido. Por eso mismo todo dejó de tenerlo. Quería dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría. Había pasado dos años imaginando, soñando y deseando aquel momento. Estaba ocurriendo y tenía demasiada derrota encima para desaprovecharlo. Era el momento de dejar de frustrarse y empezar a gozar un poco con lo que la vida le ponía delante de sus narices o mejor dicho tras su espalda. Se apretó contra el miembro del tejón y le tomó las manos que estaban en su abdomen.

\- Ya hablaremos después - anunció en tono grave el capitán de los leones y se giró rápidamente.

Cedric dio un paso atrás empalideciendo un poco, por un momento pareció temeroso de que Oliver fuera a hacerle daño. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Oliver colocó las manos en su cuello y los labios abiertos de sobre los suyos. Ni un segundo había pasado cuando ya estaban uniendo sus bocas y lenguas en un beso desesperado y ansioso. Los dos querían más. Sentir los gemidos que salían de ambas bocas los enloquecia y excitaba de igual manera. Acercaron sus cuerpos hasta no poder distinguir donde terminaba el de cada uno. Sus erecciones se chocaban bajo el agua resbalándose y largando liquido pre-seminal.

Digorry fue directo a la erección de Wood sin separar sus labios, la tomo con su mano derecha mientras con la otra apretaba su nalga para no dejarlo separarse de si. El otro gimió con más fuerza contra su boca y las separó jadeando mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que permitió al menor morder, chupar y besar cada recoveco de su cuello. Lo hacía con desesperación queriendo sentir el sabor completo del mayor, temiendo cortar aquel momento en cualquier instante. Pero Oliver se dejaba marcar al completo, sentir sus labios y su lengua recorrer su piel parecía una ilusión y no hubiera frenado por nada del mundo. El mayor colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cedric sin poder controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca, aquella mano en su miembro lo volvía loco. No iba a aguantar mucho más y realmente quería alargar aquello lo máximo posible. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía le quitó la mano de su pene y lo empujo con fuerza contra el borde de la bañera. Lo levantó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y lo sentó en encima abriéndole ambas piernas y acercándolo hacia sí.

El ojigris lo observaba como si fuera a acabar en aquel mismo instante y casi ocurre cuando Oliver se metió entero su miembro en la boca. Lo embargo una sensación vertiginosa, un placer jamás sentido y deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Agarró la cabeza del castaño sin poderse contener apretándolo más contra su pene. El otro comprendió las sensaciones increíbles que le estaba generando y comenzó a mover su lengua en cínculos o arriba abajo, mientras con una mano le acariciaba ambos testículos con fuerza, con la otra comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo porque no aguantaba más sin hacerlo. Cedric se sentía desfallecer y así ocurrió, sin poder dar aviso, tomó con fuerza el cabello de quien le estaba realizando la mamada de su vida y largó su semen temblando del placer. Oliver tragó hasta la última gota y también acabó en ese mismo instante por la emoción de saborear lo que tanto había anhelado.

Sin perder tiempo en limpiarse la boca, el guardián tomó con ambas manos la cintura del buscador y lo volvió a meter en el agua. Tomándolo del cabello lo le mordió el labio inferior para luego besarlo nuevamente. Sus lenguas chocaban y sus labios se movían al unísono mientras sus erecciones comenzaban a endurecerse una vez más. Lo dio vuelta, haciéndolo poner sus manos contra el borde. Empujó un poco su espalda hacia abajo y le abrió las piernas. Sin previo aviso insertó un dedo en su ano.

El tejón se tensó, asustado de estar cayendo en las garras del león, pero en el momento de que el último acarició un punto de placer dentro suyo desconocido hasta ese entonces se dejó devorar por completo. Un gemido totalmente sentido salió de su boca, lo que ocasionó un rugido del que estaba a su espalda.

Oliver se deleitaba observando bajo el agua la forma en que su dedo se perdía en el agujero de sus sueños. Después del primero, puso un segundo y luego un tercero. El jabón del agua que los rodeaba ayudaba a preparar la zona y era necesario que fuera rápido porque no iba a soportar mucho rato.

\- P...por fa...vor, haz...lo ya - suplicó Cedric con voz entrecortada en medio de sus jadeos.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó a Wood. Quería prepararlo para que ambos disfrutaran aquello al cien por ciento, pero si seguía no llegaría. Colocó su miembro endurecido en la entrada de su fantasía durante los últimos años y se dejo enterrar despacio. La sensación de la paredes de Cedric apretando su pene y las contracciones que le producía al ano del castaño casi lo hacen terminar en ese mismo momento.

\- Más... M...as - se escuchó susurrar al hufflepuff con la voz ahogada en el placer.

Y ese fue el pie necesario para que el guardián comenzara a embestirlo. Al principio lentamente sintiendo como su miembro se amoldaba al cuerpo del otro. Pero pasado un momento apuró sus movimientos y estos se convirtieron en fuertes y más rápidas estocadas envolviéndolos a ambos en una masa de sudor, jadeos y gemidos. Oliver tomo con fuerza el pene de Cedric bajo el agua y en ese instante ambos explotaron de placer.

Se separaron reticentemente, estaba claro que ninguno quería hacerlo. Pero Oliver necesitaba verlo a la cara y asegurarse que no había sido otro sueño. En el momento en que lo miró a los ojos y se encontraron sus miradas oyeron con total claridad el sonido de la puerta.

Digorry salió al instante de la bañera tomando una toalla blanca que estaba a un costado y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los cambiadores. Dejó a Wood anonadado por la rapidez en que se enfrió todo su cuerpo al perder la cercanía del menor y deseoso de asesinar a quién hubiera interrumpido.

\- ¡Hey capitán! - dijo apareciendo la cabeza pelirroja de Fred al costado de la pared del cuarto de baño - Te buscamos por todas las duchas, nos quedaba esta y pensamos que sería menos descarado…

\- Entrar en el baño de prefectos cuando está prohibido… - continúo apareciendo una segunda cabeza pelirroja perteneciente a George - Si que eres de los nuestros, siempre lo supimos.

\- Cámbiate que despertó Harry y quiere verte, está por suicidarse creyendo que vas a sacarlo del equipo – dijo Fred mientras se acercaba al borde y le alcanzaba una toalla blanca colgada en los percheros de la pared.

\- Bastante que su escoba fue destruida por completo, intentemos que no se destruya el también – comentó George mientras se acercaba a tocar el agua y miraba los chorros cambiar de color.

Wood no pudo contestar porque mientras hablaban observaba como la figura de Cedric Diggory salía del baño de prefectos mandándole una mirada rápida llena de emoción y lujuria en sus ojos.

(...)

Al día siguiente del partido en el Gran comedor, mientras desayunaban, se acercó el buscador de Hufflepuff a su mesa, allí estaba luciendo reluciente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se paró detrás del buscador de Gryffindor y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando el último se giró le tomo la mano con fuerza y le dio un apretón zarandeándola de arriba abajo.

\- Gran partido el de ayer, no pude encontrarte para decírtelo, pero realmente fue duro jugar contra ustedes – dijo Cedric mientras miraba sin parpadear a Oliver.

Eh, si, gracias, igualmente. Ganaron merecidamente – contestó el guardián aclarándose la garganta, aquello no se lo esperaba pero no quería mostrarse sorprendido y nervioso.

\- Lástima que lloviera tanto, eso dejó mucho al azar, quizás la próxima tengamos mejor clima para enfrentarnos – comentó Cedric sin dejar de tomarle la mano, pero cuando terminó de hablar lo miró con intensidad una vez mas, inclinó su cabeza mirando a los demás gryffindor sentados en la mesa y salió del comedor.

Oliver se quedó tan impactado que no había notado que tenía la mano que había tomado Cedric cerrada en un puño. Movió la cabeza negando, como intentando salir del trance en el que se había enfrascado y abrió la mano. En ella había un papel que el tejón le había dejado sin que se diera cuenta. Lo abrió emocionado por el descubrimiento y leyó lo siguiente:

 _Te espero en la zona oeste del lago, a los límites del bosque prohibido. Aguardaré hasta que aparezcas, necesito verte. –C_

Sin poder evitarlo se paró de un salto sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

¿Dónde viste la snitch capitán? – Preguntó Fred riéndose de la cara que tenía su compañero.

Oliver se rió como respuesta resplandeciente de felicidad y negó con la cabeza saliendo del banco. Comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del comedor pensando que quizás estaba lejos de la copa, pero estaba acortando distancias con al menos uno de sus sueños.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan sea bueno o malo, me ayuda a aprender.

Espero les haya agradado el relato, se hizo medio largo y como no tengo práctica no estoy segura de que haya quedado bien, pero para que quede bien hay que practicar ¿No?

¡Nos leemos pronto!

L


End file.
